A Downloadable Conditional Access System (DCAS) provides secure software download of a specific Conditional Access client (computer program) which controls Digital Rights Management (DRM) into an OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP)-compliant host consumer media device. One objective of DCAS is to remove the need for security to be embedded into physical set-top boxes or CableCARDs required to protect encrypted digital content. It is proposed that instead of a card with removable circuitry, a custom ASIC chip be soldered onto the circuit board of any digital cable-ready device. DCAS software would run on this custom chip. Additional circuitry needed to run the OCAP operating system may be required. OCAP applications or other set-top software then may be used as the sole method of interacting with DCAS since it will enable cable companies to download new security software.
One purpose of DCAS is to implement hardware based bridging from Conditional Access to DRM protection in either hardware or software, supported by future OCAP-compliant consumer devices such as digital televisions, DVRs, and set-top boxes (that may be required to support legacy non-OCAP-compliant devices). This secures the information transmitted in the link between the cable company and the consumer device. Besides decryption and possible re-encryption to a DRM, the DCAS software may also control how the content is used, e.g., whether it must be deleted immediately after viewing or after a set period of time, what devices it may be transferred to, and whether transfer or recording is permitted.
Modern network environments generally have a network device at an end user's location to allow proper reception and transmission of information. For example, in cable communications network environments, end users general utilize a set top box or modem to receive and transmit information from a cable providers network. Typically, the data transmitted from the cable provider's network to an end user comprises audio, video, and audio visual content. Such content may be delivered using various security mechanisms. These security mechanisms attempt to ensure that only authorized users utilize the delivered content.
Traditional systems provide security for delivered content; however, these systems are often prone to hacker attack. Thus, systems and methods that provide for greater protection of security information would be beneficial to the art.